Flying in the Dark: Book One: Starling's Will
by Wildfire10
Summary: Starlingpaw was born to Blazefur and Honeydew, but a secret is held against her. Starlingpaw wants to find out what it is in the heated forests of FlameClan, while meanwhile, the cold mountains of FrostClan tower high and reind her that there's another world out there, and anything may be true, and anything may be false.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Prologue**

A ginger tom closed his eyes, wind brushing against his fur, playing with his whiskers as it passed. "Blazefur, darling, please tell Thornkit not to be so rough," a queen meowed behind him and he turned his head to see the golden tabby she-cat trying to stop her son from clawing his sister with real claws.

Blazefur padded over to his mate and nudged Thornkit, who turned his golden head to look up at him with bright green eyes. "Don't hurt your siblings," Blazefur told him and nudged him back to his brother and sister.

The queen padded over to Blazefur and nestled against him, purring, but Blazefur was only filled with concern, looking at the black she-kit watching the others. "What do you think Starlingkit will do?" he asked softly to his mate.

"I don't know," she replied, "but she'll never know anything's wrong."

Blazefur nuzzled his mate and meowed, "I'll trust you Honeydew. I just hope nothing bad comes of her."

"I know," Honeydew meowed softly.

Blazefur watched his kittens play and Starlingkit watch them and then looked up at the stars. _DuskClan help her to never know!__  
_

**FlameClan**

**Leader: Goldenstar- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Smallfoot- short ginger tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Starlingpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Spottedfrost- calico she-cat with deep green eyes**

**Apprentice- Forestpaw**

**Warriors**

**Gingerheart- ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Thornpaw**

**Rowanear- dark ginger tom with green eyes**

**Heatherfoot- light brown tabby she-cat with dark gray eyes**

**Flightmist- brown tabby tom with deep blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Brownpaw**

**Honeydew- golden she-cat with green eyes**

**Blazefur- ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Starlingpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Thornpaw- golden tabby tom with green eyes**

**Brownpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Forestpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Dappleshine- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Smallfoot's kits, Shortkit (cream tom with amber eyes), Dawnkit (golden she-cat with blue eyes), and Lynxkit (spotted ginger tabby tom with green eyes)**

**Elders**

**Firetail- ginger tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes**

**FrostClan**

**Leader: Froststar- old white she-cat with jaded blue eyes**

**Deputy: Tallwhisker- pale gray tabby tom with long whiskers and blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Riverheart- gray she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Winterfur- white tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Icetail- gray she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes**

**Grayfoot- white tom with gray paws and muzzle, amber eyes**

**Whiteear- gray tom with white ears and blue eyes**

**Jaywhisker- gray tabby tom with deep green eyes**

**Newtleap- black and white she-cat with dark green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Mistypaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Featherpaw- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Glacierpaw- white and silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Poolmist- gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Jaywhisker's kits, Blackkit (black tom with dark blue eyes), Coalkit (dark gray and white tom with blue eyes), and Fearkit (silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes)**

**Elders**

**Breakwater- blue-gray tom with white muzzle and amber eyes****  
**

**DuskClan**

**Leader: Quickstar- white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Deputy: Palewater- pale blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Leaftail- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Fallenleap- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Bluemist- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Startlingtuft- gray tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Brambletail- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Duskleaf- smoky gray she-cat with green eyes, formerly leader of DuskClan**

**Flameheart- ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes, former leader of FlameClan**

**Orangewhisker- ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Darkpaw- black tom with amber eyes**

**Driftpaw- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Mistyeye- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Starlingtuft's kits, Gentlekit (soft gray she-cat with blue eyes), and Onekit (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes) **

**SwiftClan**

**Leader: Flashstar- gray tom with a pale gray tail-tip, amber eyes**

**Deputy: Oakear- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Shadeleap- black she-cat with a silver muzzle and amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Takentooth- black tom with a tooth jutting from his upper lip, gray eyes**

**Talonstripe- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Swiftstep- black and white tom with green eyes**

**Juttingheart- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Mallowtail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

** Apprentice- Flowerpaw**

**Brightnose- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Flowerpaw- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**None**

**Warrior Code**

**1. The Clans must meet at the Fallen Tree for Gatherings.**

**2. The Fallen Tree must be kept sacred.**

**3. Borders must be marked daily twice a day.**

**4. Kittens must be at least six moons to become apprentices.**

**5. Deputies must be appointed before moonhigh.**

**6. Leader's word is law.**

**7. Gatherings must be held in peace.**

**I made this series all of a sudden because I have writer's block for Shadows of Our Past. I know: It doesn't seem right at all, but it's true.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"...so DuskClan and SwiftClan commanded that the four Clans, two of the living and two of the stars, would meet together at the Fallen Tree to share news in peace, where rivalries would be forgotten," Blazefur finished, and Starlingkit smiled. It was her favorite story; the one of how the Clans came to be.

The black kitten sat back as her brother Thornkit bounced in, golden tabby tail streaming behind him as he entered the nursery. "Hi, Starlingkit!" Thornkit squeaked as he passed, skidding to a halt beside their mother, Honeydew.

"Hi, Thornkit," Starlingkit greeted her brother, watching him sit down and groom his paws.

Starlingkit sat down herself, yawning, "I'm tired, daddy." Blazefur rubbed his muzzle warmly across the top of his daughter's head and nudged her to Honeydew's side.

"Catch some sleep, then," Blazefur told her, and Starlingkit looked up at her father, thinking about how he was the son of the great Flamestar.

"What's Flamestar's new name in DuskClan now, daddy?" she asked, ears pricked.

Blazefur nuzzled her and purred, "I've seen him. His new name as a DuskClan warrior is Flameheart."

"Flameheart! Flameheart!" Blazefur smiled as Starlingkit let out the little chant for her grandfather. The dark-furred kitten curled beside her mother, giving a soft purr as exhaustion swept over her, warm and welcoming.

Starlingkit quickly found the wonderful blanket of sleep pass over her and drape itself over her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blazefur padded from the nursery after his daughter fell asleep. The broad-shouldered tom passed by his Clanmates and out of camp, where he found his paws carry him to the Gentle Stream. The tom closed his eyes, feeling the water lap at his toes.

Blazefur looked up at the stars and saw them swirl. _Am I crazy?_ he wondered as he stared up at them.

"No, you're not," a cat meowed and he whipped around to see a ginger tabby staring at him with kind eyes.

Blazefur gasped, "Flameheart! Why are you here?"

Flameheart stepped over to his son and set his head on his shoulder before drawing it back. "Blazefur, what is troubling you so?" the tom asked, his voice deep and filled with concern.

Blazefur stood. "May we talk by the Dusk Lake?"

"Of course," Flameheart told him and the two cats padded in silence. Soon they found the gorge and Blazefur carefully crossed the stone pathway that almost seemed to float. Blazefur waggled his haunches for the final leap, trying to avoid staring at the dizzying drop as his claws found soft dirt. Blazefur scrabbled onto solid ground as the dirt crumbled under his paws and stood, panting, awaiting his father to join him.

Flamheart walked across the rocks as though they were connected, even though they were just pillars set apart from one another. The tabby joined his son on the other side with ease and chuckled, "Having trouble?"

"It's just easy for you cause you don't have to worry because you're already dead!" Blazefur purred, cuffing his father on the ear and bounding to the edge of the Dusk Lake. He laid down, the scent of FrostClan drifting to his nostrils.

Blazefur raised his head and looked at where the border was in silence for a moment before looking back at Flameheart.

His father was settling down in the soft dirt by the shore. Blazefur put his head on his paws and stared at the clear water where the bright moon shone across its shattered surface. "You asked me what was troubling me?" Blazefur reminded him.

Flameheart nodded and looked at Blazefur expectantly.

"I don't know how to tell Starlingkit about all of this. Honeydew doesn't think she should know, but..." Blazefur trailed off with a sigh.

Flameheart's tail-tip touched Blazefur's shoulder as he murmured, "Some things are harder than others. You just have to decide what YOU think is best."

Blazefur looked up at Flameheart. "So you think I should tell her?"

Flameheart closed his eyes and meowed, "Whatever you want to do, my son."

Blazefur gave a small nod. "I understand."

Flameheart turned his green eyes on Blazefur. "We should get back," he told his son, stood, and vanished when Blazefur blinked. Blazefur dipped his head and scrabbled over the rocks, making his way to the opposite side of the gorge.

Ferns greeted the ginger tom as he padded, swishing around his paws in the breeze. He closed his eyes, welcoming the cool breeze the swept cleanly through his whiskers.

Soon, Blazefur found himself in FlameClan and he passed by Brightnose, who sat guard, and entered camp. Blazefur vanished into the warriors' den and curled up beside his sister, Gingerheart. The warmth of sleep filled him and the feeling to close his eyes was so good that it took him heartbeats to fall asleep to the sound of the breeze, the grass swishing and the moss comforting his aching paws with its lushness, and soon, Blazefur was asleep.

**Me: If you want me to come out with Chapter 3, please review! I want five reviews for Chapter 3 to come!**


End file.
